


Of Gears and Stardust

by Blairuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairuru/pseuds/Blairuru
Summary: Collection of short stories about toolshipping.
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Like in Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted one place to dump all my toolshipping ficlets together. Also this one goes specially for Echo since guess who was my enabler <3
> 
> Also, i don't know if this really would need any other tag for the time being?? So i'll keep it simple and, if it is ever needed, i'll add more in the future.

Yusei looked at Bruno, at how his face seemed so peaceful, eyes closed and some strands of hair falling over it.

By no means Yusei was short, Bruno was the one that was too tall. But finally, with the help of a small ladder, he was almost at the same eye level as him. He used the opportunity to take in all the little details about Bruno, everything seemed in place.

Before he could notice it, he was running a hand through the strands of blue hair, brushing them in place.

Yusei was slightly surprised of himself, but it soon faded away. It really wasn't that surprising, after all, Bruno had made him feel new and different things that he had not experienced with anybody else. Yes, he wasn't against touching and he loved his friends, but with Bruno… with Bruno was different, it was another kind of love.

Yusei looked once more at Bruno's closed eyes. Really… with how tall he was, Yusei couldn't do what he was about to do, so he stood on his tip toes and brushed the hair off Bruno's forehead to one side. 

Yusei closed the distance and, ever so gently, placed a kiss on the exposed skin. 

It was kinda silly, it reminded him of old stories that Martha had read to him, Jack and Crow before bed. About how a kiss of true love could awaken or even bring bad from the dead a loved one.

_If only that was true…_

He hoped that Bruno, too, could wake up again someday.

So he kept on working, he was going to bring Bruno back. 


	2. Lack of sleep

_ “Bruno… love you....” _ was the barely audible whisper that Bruno could hear. He looked with confused eyes at Yusei, wondering if maybe his ears were playing a trick on him.

It seemed that Yusei had fallen asleep and, being completely caught in Morpheus’s arms,  _ certains _ words had escaped from his lips. Words that probably wouldn’t have been said if Yusei were awake...  _ or that is what one could think _ .

Still slightly surprised, Bruno looked at the one with which he could spend hours, days, weeks, all the time in the world, talking without ever getting bored or tired. He loved being and talking with Yusei.

Though, talking about being tired… That was the third night that they had been awake without sleeping at all. It was no wonder that Yusei had fallen asleep in his place and even mumbled in his sleep; he must have been exhausted. Even he had his limits and must succumb to the lack of sleep at some point.

So, being the most careful that he could, Bruno put a hand on Yusei’s back and another behind his knees, carrying him close to his chest and trying his best to not wake him up. He tried his best to keep his breathing and heart steady, the last thing that he wanted was to wake up Yusei, but it wouldn’t be good for him to sleep in such a bad place and position; all his body could hurt the next day.

With low and careful steps, Bruno took Yusei to his room and tucked him in his bed without making one sound. After Yusei was safe and sleeping comfortably, Bruno could take a deep breath again. He admired the peaceful semblant of the Signer and felt a nice warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. Bruno couldn’t help the soft smile that curved his lips.

A yawn escaped from him and, in that moment, all the accumulated fatigue from those days seemed to want to take a toll on him. That was the signal saying that he, too, should think about following Yusei’s steps and get some well deserved rest.

Yeah, he was going to do that. But before…

Feeling an impulse that couldn’t be helped, he bent down enough so that he could leave the faintest kiss on Yusei’s forehead.

_ Ahh… _ He definitely was lacking some sleep! At that point his brain wasn’t even thinking.

But… he wished that he could do that again, but with Yusei awake and maybe… that it was on the lips...


	3. Wish Upon a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei makes a wish in Tanabata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this some months ago thinking about Yusei's birthday on tanabata. The lovely Echo ([@_yyyyyyusei](https://twitter.com/_yyyyyyusei/status/1280214725364768768)) made a wonderful comic based on it! Check it out, it's beautiful.

One, two, three steps. Yusei advanced without being able to give credit to his eyes for what he was seeing. It was some kind of hallucination? Was he seeing wrong? He kept advancing, searching for the right answer.

When he was close enough, it felt even more real. If he… if he were to reach his hand, would he be able to feel him? Or would he disappear like in his dreams?

The doubts that wanted to bloom in his thoughts soon were stopped by one gentle smile and two kind arms that were embracing him with the longing of a lifetime.

It was… warm. It was… real…

He couldn't give credit to it. His breath was caught in his chest, his words tangled in his throat while his voice wasn't even a whisper. His mind was racing, trying to understand, to find answers that he didn't have at the moment. But all the noise was silenced with a word.

"Yusei…"

Ahh… did the answers really matter?

Yusei returned the embrace. Hugging Bruno tightly and for dear life, not wanting to let go ever again, no matter what. He buried his face in the crook of Bruno's neck, feeling more of his warmth, of the faint smell of sleepless nights and D-wheels.

"Bruno." He managed to say, a barely existent quiver in his voice.

It really didn't matter. Questions, answers, he had many of them. But the only thing that really mattered was that it was real, he was there with him and that was all that Yusei cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this with a couple of months of lag. But ehh... better late than never???


	4. Ponytail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno's hair got a little longer than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw Amai's ([aitomari00](https://twitter.com/aitomari00/status/1313736548924391424)) Bruno with a ponytail, this scene just popped in my mind.

Usually, Bruno’s hair wasn’t an inconvenience, it was just at the right length to not be too short but neither too long so it could be a hindrance. But, on that occasion, at that point it was hard to say how many times Bruno had had to stop to brush his hair away and tuck his bangs behind his ears so they weren’t in the way.

It seemed that it had gotten a little longer than what was normal.

Seeing that it could become somewhat bothersome after a while, since of course they were not going to stop until they were done and it could take many hours if not days, Yusei stood up and went to search for something in one of the drawers.

“Yusei? What do you have there?” Bruno asked when he noticed Yusei coming back with something in his hands.

“Something that will help you with your hair. Just sit still and look ahead for a sec.”

“Oh, sure.”

Bruno did as told and some seconds later he could feel how Yusei was brushing his hair gently, he was combing his fingers through the blue strands of hair, always being careful to not pull them. It was such a tender touch that it made Bruno relax and, if it would have kept going for longer, he would have dozed off right there. But that didn’t happen, at one point he could feel how Yusei gathered his hair into a ponytail and tied it.

After that, Yusei stood right in front of Bruno, now gathering his bangs, with the same care from before, and using a couple of hairclips, he secured them in place.

Being honest, Bruno hadn’t expected Yusei to have that kind of stuff and neither that he would put them on him. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t grateful for it, nor that he didn’t enjoy Yusei brushing his hair.

“All done. Better?”

“Yeah! Thank you, Yusei.”

“It’s nothing. It suits you.”

“Do you think so?”

“Yeah.” 

Both of them smiled and went back to work, it was going to be another long night working on D-wheels, only the two of them in their own little world.

Yusei had left unsaid his thoughts about Bruno looking cute with a ponytail, but the truth was that he wouldn’t complain at all if he could see him wearing one more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about toolshipping and ygo on twitter @ blairurus


End file.
